This disclosure generally relates to a blade leading edge heating system for a variable pitch propeller. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an electrical connection between relative moving components for the heating system of the variable pitch propeller.
A propeller assembly can include a plurality of individual blades that are rotatable to vary propeller pitch. The varying pitch provides additional control over the thrust produced during aircraft operation. A resistive heating element may be integrated into each blade for preventing ice build up. The resistive heating elements are imbedded in rubber mats bonded to the leading edge of each blade. Electrical energy required to power the resistive elements is communicated through leads from the propeller bulkhead mounted terminal to the retaining ring mounted terminal attached to the rotatable blade. Each of the electrical leads includes a dynamic portion that accommodates movement of the propeller blade. If the dynamic portion of the lead is too short, excessive strain can occur at the extremes of propeller blade movement. However, a lead that is too long will encounter excessive centrifugal forces and introduce the possibility of becoming entangled or caught on surrounding structures.